Torture Kai Day
by fire angel8
Summary: This is not a kai bashing fic i promise! this is just a funny srory about Kai and Hillary (from beyblade v force) not romance! no parrings!
1. the trouble

This is not a Kai bashing fic my friend got me on this DON'T KILL ME! This is just having some fun. Oh come on people have you ever heard the saying: "You make fun of them, because you love them." Anyway this is just a funny story, and I am sorry for the delay hehe School mainly. Oh and don't read this if you haven't seen Beyblade V force or whatever else they call it (they can't possibly get a stupider name!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; if I did I would put Voltaire in a retirement home (or rehab.) Then put Boris in anger management class. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter one: The torture begins!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you going, you have to help me clean this up!" Tyson said stopping Hillary in her tracks.  
  
"Why?" Hilary asked disappointed that she hade not escaped the messy lunchroom.  
  
"You where a part of this food fight to ya know!" Tyson said shoving a broom in her face.  
  
"No way if I help you I'll be late!"  
  
"Late for what?" he continued, " Like you have anything to do anyway!"  
  
"I don't have to answer you!" In the midst of there fighting Kai comes in, still in his school uniform.  
  
"Your perfect!" Hillary squealed. Kai gave it a scared look then moved to the lunchroom doors, then trying to change the subject.  
  
"Man Tyson what did you do, did they have a buffet again?" Kai asked looking at the molded stains on the walls.  
  
"No, in fact Hillary started it!" Tyson said imitating Kenny in a 'matter-of-factly' way.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" You know by this time Kai was getting aggravated with all of it, then remembered what he came down for.  
  
"*Anyway* Tyson, I came down here to tell you that you need to come to the warehouse at 6:00 for practice." Kai said then walked out of the room.  
  
"Hold on Kai!" Hillary yelled after him, Kai in-turn picked up his pace. "Kai would you hold on!" Kai was getting sick of it so he turned around abruptly and screamed  
  
"What do you want!" In doing this he attracted Tyson to the hallway.  
  
"Well.I was just wondering if you would.. Umm walk me to class?" She hesitated between words, which made Kai suspicious.  
  
"School is over, duh!" Tyson said completely oblivious to Hillary's innocents.  
  
"My after School activity, duh!" Hillary said while turning around and putting her hands on her hips. Kai, being the smart person he is, decided to get himself out of whatever Hillary was getting him into. He took this chance to get out of the School. Unfortunately Hillary caught him.  
  
"Wait please I am begging you. all you have to do is walk me there. it's a umm bad street!" She then gave Kai the puppy-dog pout. Tyson was laughing through all of this.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~At a big royal building~  
  
"This the place?" Kai asked as they neared the door.  
  
"Yeahhhh." Hillary said as she rocked on her feet, which made her look suspicious and Kai didn't like it.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine." She than rang the doorbell, but before Kai could leave Hillary pushed him inside.  
  
"Hey what was that for!?" Kai said, oblivious to the fact that they where standing in a ballet room.  
  
"Haha you're my new dance partner!" Hillary laughed, Kai automatically dashed to the door. But Hillary stood in Kai's way waving a finger in his face. "No, your not leaving until you do this one lesson with me!"  
  
"No way, forget it!" Kai said pushing Hillary out of they way. Hillary acted as if she was really hurt and started to cry.  
  
"Please Kai, no one is that heartless. I am begging you please!"  
  
"No! There is no way!" Kai said then walked out the door, but not before Hillary grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him into the dressing rooms.  
  
(AN: yes they still have their old cloths,)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well tell me what you think PLEASE!! Anyhow more to come! 


	2. encouters and races

Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh and if you read through the rest of this chapter there is a review of a new story I am thinking about putting up, tell me how you like it how many reviews I get will determine wheatear or not I will put it up! Some people have been asking me to keep Kai in his original clothes and just so ya know he is wearing the same thing as he did in the first series scarf and all. And I wouldn't have it any other way! ^_~  
  
' .' - Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade if I did I would put Boris in anger management class and put Voltaire in a retirement home, then give Ian free plastic surgery (he needs it! lol!)  
  
Chapter 2: Encounters and races!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hillary tossed Kai a male out fit and shoved him into the locker room, "Here put these on, then come out I want to see you!" Kai gave a 'humph' as an answer Hillary gave an anime happy face ^_^ then left Kai to change.  
  
'This is stupid! How in the world did I get sucked in this anyway!? There must be a way to get out!'  
  
After a few minutes Kai came out in his regular clothes and tried to find a window or anything to help him out. Hillary heard Kai come out and decided to take a picture of him. In return Kai heard Hillary coming down the hall so he dashed back into the changing rooms.  
  
"I thought I heard him come out, oh well." Hillary sighed then left the changing rooms.  
  
"That was too close." Kai sighed, "I have to get out of here" Kai looked around the locker room and found a nearby window. He wasted no time, Kai ran to the window and with one last look to see that Hillary wasn't there, jumped out. He jetted down the street everything was going fine until he ran into Tyson.  
  
"Hey Kai, what warehouse are you talking about! I think I a-" Kai quickly covered his mouth and said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud, she might her you!" Kai proceeded to drag Tyson into an alleyway.  
  
"Kai, who are you talking about?" Tyson asked managing to get Kais' hand off of his mouth.  
  
"Hillary."  
  
"HAHAHAH your scared of Hillary!?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well-" Kai got cut off by a very familiar voice.  
  
"Kai there you are why aren't you in your ballet clothes?" Tyson in hearing this burst out in laughter.  
  
"You take ballet, Kai?!" Tyson couldn't believe it. Kai returned it with a hard punch in Tyson's gut.  
  
"No she is making me be her dance partner!" Kai then had an idea, "but she has to catch me first!" With that Kai took off with Tyson and Hillary following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how do you like it? R&R and know for the preview of my new fanfiction!  
  
~*~*~  
  
(This is before Kai came back to the BladeBreakers.)  
  
Kai and the Demolition Boys are at Bio-volt's class (kinda like school.) as usual Tala, Kai, and Bryan where asleep while Ian was actually taking notes. And as for Spencer he was. talking to the wall. Boris turned from the clear board (you know the ones that scientist use and you write on it with a felt tip marker.) he was writing on to see, the usual, the three boys who couldn't care less about what he was saying and 'big fat and ugly'. "So in conclusion, what will taking over the world do to benefit us?" Ian excitedly raised his hand, "Anyone besides Ian?" Ian looked around to see that no one was raising their hand so he started to jump up and down. "How about.. Kai." Upon hearing his name Kai snapped awake  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Boris sighed, "What will taking over the world do to benefit us?"  
  
"Voltaire can finally go into rehab?" Spencer calmly raised his hand.  
  
"Ah yes, Spencer tell me what I want to hear."  
  
"Bob says taking over the world is bad." He said patting the wall as if trying to cheer it up.  
  
"Ah the intelligent speaks! All right look like no one knows." Ian went frantic  
  
"PICK ME PICK ME I KNOW!!"  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
"ME, ME I KNOW!"  
  
"Class dismissed." Ian went out of the room sulking. In hearing 'dismissed' Tala and Bryan woke up. Spencer was trying to take the wall with him but realized it was stuck so he just left it. After everyone had left Boris went insane and started to talk to himself. "Those brats are going to get it! I know! I will devise a concoction that will kill them all!! WUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* man, I still have to work on that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? I will put this story up depending on how many reviews I get. Chow for now! ^_~ 


End file.
